Bad Winx
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: The Winx are bad girl, harcore, rebels who've just arrived in Gardenia. With their sharp tongues and bad ass reputations, they stir up trouble in the town and in the lives of Gardenia's local heartthrobs. Will these rebels fall in love? Or are they doomed to remain enemies forever?
1. Introductions

Chapter 1

Musas POV

"Bye darling!" my mom Cymphonique Melody called as she dropped me off at the airport. I just gave a half hearted wave. I was still mad at them for totally abandoning me. My parents were being sent on a long business trip with 7 other families. They met a while ago and found out that they were old friends from high school. So after having a disscusion on if we were old enough to live on our own ( which were not. I mean we're sixteen for gods sake) they bought a large mansion in Gardenia California. We had never met each other so I had no idea what they looked like. 'I hope their not a bunch a goody goodies' I thought. "And Muse" my dad said, " Try not to get in too much trouble". I rolled by eyes pur in my headphones and hopped on the plane to pure torture.

Layla's POV

I sat in the back of my dads white SUV watching a video of myself dancing. "Layla!" my dad yelled. I was so engrossed in my camera that I hadn't noticed my dad was talking. "Yeah?" I snapped. He sighed "Layla please try not to pick any fights. Ok?" "Whatever" I muttered. " But if another boy hits on me I swear I'll-" "Ignore it and walk away" my father finished. I sunk lower in my seat and growled under my breath. We pulled up to the airport and I hopped out and yanked my bags out of the trunk. "Bye sweetheart" he gave me one last hug before I walked through the big glass doors leaving my life behind. 'This should be fun' I thought 'Not'

Tecnas POV

I was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to take me to the airport. I had my head buried in a video game called Soul Crushers 3. "Tecna cut the violent video gaming and play something nice" my older brother Jason said. "Your brothers right" said my mom. Though she hated me because i act just like my father whod walked out on us years ago, she and every one else thought Jason was soooo sweet. Only me his best friend and the thousands of girls he's dated knew the truth. That he was a two faced perverted player! Like me he's bad news. My nickname here was The Hacker because if you crossed me I could find out any secret about you and hold it against you. I even blackmailed a guy into buying me a new phone by threatening to tell everyone he practices kissing on his stuffed bear. Ha! His reaction was priceless. "Tecna!" my mom yelled. "What ma?" I asked sharply. "Put. The game. Away" she hissed. "Put the game away" I mocked her. She glared. I smirked knowing I was getting on her nerves. Suddenly a large blue bus pulled up. "Later ma." I said. I gave my little sister Alex a tight squeeze. She was pretty much the only one I got along with. She began to cry. "Don't worry" I whispered. "You and Jase will be back from Grans soon and then I'll teach you how to pick a triple lock". She smiled and nodded through her tears. I know what you're thinking. Well the reason Jason isn't going is because a) he's a boy and b) though older he wasn't anymore mature than me. I stuck my tongue out at Jason and waved to Alex. I stated seated till we were out of sight. Then I whipped out my handheld again and went back to playing Soul Crushers 3.

Blooms POV

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake. I slapped at the hand and opened my eyes. "What do you want Bree?" I sneered. "Get off your lazy ass. We're at the airport" she said. I peeled myself off the seat and climbed out. "At least my ass isn't fat like yours" I mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she screamed. I swear she hears like a bat. I smirked and pulled my suitcases out of the trunk. I turned around and came face to face with Brees bitchy Maybelline makeup clad face. She picked me up by my shirt. "What. Did. You. Say?" she hissed. Thinking fast I said "Oh look it's Josh Reynolds." I had read her diary and knew who her crush was. She dropped me in a flash and whipped around. "Josh?" she squealed but all she saw was an empty sidewalk. By the time she realized I was just messing with her I had already grabbed my bags and dashed towards the building. "BLOOM!" was the last thing I heard before the big double doors snapped shut. I was on my way to hell and I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Roxys POV

I was sitting on the curb with my dog Artu in my lap. I scowled as my parents waved goodbye to me. They were leaving me to go to some stupid 4 year business trip to Africa. I was staying with the daughters of some of their high school friends in a some huge mansion they rented. Artu growled. "What is it boy?" I asked looking around. Suddenly a figure dressed in black jumped from the bushes and covered my mouth dragging me back into the trees. My screams were muffled as I thrashed and Artu barked loudly. I bit my attackers finger. He yelped in pain and jumped up. I kicked him below the belt grabbed Artu and my bags then ran as fast as I could. Luckily the bus pulled up just the and I hopped on. 'Ugh glad to be out of there' I thought. This wasn't the first time is been attacked but this WAS the first time I'd walked away without any bruises. As the bus drove away I noticed the guy flipping me off then going back into the forest. I sighed. 'Out one hell and into another'

Stella POV

I was sitting in my parents red Convertible waiting for our chauffeur to get my bags. "Come on Stell. Time to go." my dad said. I dropped my nail file into my purse and jumped out. I grabbed my hot pink suitcases and strutted into the airport. "Oh be safe sweetie" my mom said. "And please try not hurt any boys who flirt with you." "Again" my dad finished. "How about-" "No" my mom said. "Or when-" "No" said my dad. " But what if-" "NO!" they yelled. "Fine" I grumbled. " Good girl" my dad smiled kissing my head. "Humph" was my reply as I stomped onto the plane. "Prepare for take off in T minus 3 minutes to Gardenia California. Please buckle your seat belts." the pilots voice crackled over the loudspeaker. I sighed and fell asleep dreaming of getting revenge on the boys who hit on me.

Maddy POV

I stared out the window angrily watching the world go by in a blur.

I couldn't wait to get out of this rat hole they call my home though I wasnt too thrilled about living with 7 girls for 4 years either. One girl in my family was enough. My sister Carly could've been the Devils wife. She was evil. I could be his kid sister since I was almost as bad. "Alright honey were here" my dad said stopping at the bus starion. I scowled as I hopped out and got my bags arms folded. I was still furious at him and my mom for ditching me. "Don't worry Madison. You'll have a great time" he said. I frowned but hugged him and Mom. "Later guys" I said. When they weren't looking Carly flipped me off and waved. I just rolled my eyes. She smirked thinking I wouldn't do anything back. Ha! It was like she didn't even know me. I waved goodbye and hopped on the bus. As soon as the bus started I whipped our my phone. I had a text from mom. 'Be good' it said. I rolled my eyes again. Then I sent a quick text to Carly

To: CarlyRockz

From: BadGurlWriter

Re: This is for flipping me off

Go to hell ya mother fuckin bitch!

Luv Ya : )

Then I hit send. As the bus drove away I looked back and laughed as I saw Carly's mouth drop open in surprise. I sat back happy that I'd gotten the last laugh

Flora POV

"Sissie when are you coming back" my 6 year old sister Rose whimpered as I stood waiting for my plane. "Yeah. She wants to know so I have enough time to cook up new tricks". That was my little brother Dray. He's twelve but he's so evil and manipulative you'd think he was a twenty somethin genius. That's how good he is at tricking people. Fortunately he's not as good as me. I'm the top manipulator. My favorite way to manipulate people is personality wise. Most of the adults here see me as a sweet shy little flower. Trust me I'm far from it. Only the kids know the truth but no one believes them. The only adult who has so far is my 3rd grade teacher Mr Black. Oh well he was a crack head anyway so no one believed him either. Idiots. "Don't worry Rose. I'll be home soon" i said "then well come up with some new tricks to play on Dray" she grinned and glared at my brother. I laughed. She was so much like me. Dangerous Tricky Manipulative and I couldn't have been prouder. I kissed her and my mom and smacked Dray on the head. "Ow!" he shrieked before I took off. As I ran up to the ramp that led to the plane I glanced back and noticed my mom grinning as Dray rubbed his head. I grinned too and silently thanked her. After all she was the one I got my personality from

Normal POV

Tecna walked up to the large white mansion dragging her purple and green suitcases behind her. She unlocked the front door and saw the seven other girls sitting in the living room. "Hey" Musa grunted. "I'm Musa. You must be Tecna". She just nodded and glared. "Whoa girls she's glarin already. Looks like we've got ourselves another bad girl" Bloom chirped. Tecna blinked. "So your NOT all goody goodies. Am right Red?" she said hands on her hips. Bloom growled and went back to her phone. "We already picked our rooms. There's one more." said Layla jerking her thumb towards the stairs. Tecna nodded curtly and began dragging her bags upstairs. She walked past a dark blue and dark pink room filled with books with a red B on the door Them a dark orange and dark purple room with a huge closet and shelf stacked neatly with fancy phones and a yellow S on the door Next was an emerald and dark pink room with plants mostly Venus Fly Traps and an green F on the door After that a dark green and dark blue room overflowing with sports equipment and a blue L on the door. A closed door Next a dark red and and dark blue room with iPods radios about twenty instruments and a purple M on the door. Then a dark green and dark red room with pet ads on the walls and a brown dog sleeping on the bed and an brown R on the door. Finally an attic looking room with wood walls painted electric blue and dark purple that had papers pens and pencils overflowing the drawers and a purple M on the door. She walked back to the closed room and opened the door. Her eyes widened. It was a dark purple and emerald room with plenty of space. She smiled and began pulling out her gadgets computers and video games. 'The girls aren't sweethearts and my room was awesome. Maybe this won't be so bad after all' she thought.


	2. Bad Winx

Chapter 2

Winx POV

Hours later Tecna was finished and went downstairs to find the girls waiting for her. "Finally youre done" said Stella. She grabbed Tecnas wrist and practically dragged her over to the kitchen table. Tecna yanked back her arm. "What the hell!" she shrieked rubbing her wrist. "Oh calm down Spazzy" Maddy said rolling her eyes. "We just want to talk" "Yeah now that your here we have to discuss how we're gonna survive for the next four years." Layla grumbled. "Ok first none of you are one of those always do gooders are you?" Maddy asked they all nodded. "Good that means we're all pretty much trouble makers" said Flora. "Next question. What are we gonna be called?" Bloom asked. They all looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. "What about Trix?" Tecna asked. Musa shook her head "I don't wanna have a club named after a cereal." "Betas?" said Stella. "Too girly" Layla commented. "How about the Winx? The Bad Winx?" suggested Roxy. The girls nodded yes. "I like it" said Stella. "Alright it's settled. We are now and forever the Bad Winx!" Flora cheered. The Bad Winx grinned. They talked a but more and got to know each other. Suddenly Musa noticed the time "Oh shoot it's 1130!" she exclaimed. "Ah man" Maddy groaned. "We've got school tomorrow" They would've ditched but they knew of they did someone would contact their patents and they really didn't need that now. "Alright B. Winx time to crash" said Bloom standing up. The girls nodded and ran up stairs. They threw on their pajamas. Maddy had skin tight royal blue shirt and a black sweats Roxy had an oversized black t shirt and apple green short shorts. Musa had a red tank and black basketball shorts. Tecna had on an purple oversized long sleeved shirt that had a black triangle in the middle. Layla was in a black tank and green sweats. Flora was wearing a short pink nightgown with black trim. Stella was in black knee sweats and an orange midriff. and Bloom put on a blue tank and black leggings. They all crawled into bed and went to sleep dreaming about all the trouble they could cause. .

The Bad Winx woke up early that morning. They decided to leave really early do they could find some before school trouble. Stella walked downstairs wearing a black cut off leather jacket over a long black and orange striped top black skinny jeans and black and orange knee high boots. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

Bloom put on a blue skin shirt with a black miniskirt fishnet stockings blue combats and a matching cuff. Her hair was in low pigtails

Flora wore a green and white striped top under a black tank top and a hot pink layered skirt with knee high black and green converse and a green choker with a black fingerless lace glove. Her hair was in a long braid

Layla had on a green and grey striped skin shirt under a black cut off short sleeved hoodie and black skinny jeans and green and black knee high converse with a thick black bracelet. Her hair is down.

Tecna was also wearing a cut off black leather jacket over a purple tank top with black short shorts black under the knee combats and purple and black socks. Her hair was down with a few strands tied into a side ponytail.

Musa had a red tube dress with a black belt and a black cut off jacket. She also had black leggings black flats and a red choker. Her hair was in high pigtails.

Roxy wore black capris with two silver chains on the belt loop and black midriff shoulder off shirt over an apple green tank top and matching knee high boots with a black choker. Her hair was down

Maddy had on a black vest over a white skin shirt with black jean short shorts black combats. She also had a black and electric blue sock and one just electric blue an electric blue and black arm warmer and an silver chain necklace with black hoop earrings. Her hair was down.

"Alright girls let's get going!" Bloom shouted from the front door. The girls grabbed their book bags and Stella grabbed her messenger bag and they walked outside. The girls started off down the street glaring at everyone who passed by. As they walked Musas sharp ears picked up something. "Wait" she whispered. "I think I heard something". She dragged the girls over to an ally a few feet away. "That's awesome how did you know this was here?" Flora asked. "I have awesome hearing" she answered. The Winx( I'm just gonna call them that a lot from now on. Bad Winx just takes too long) stepped into the ally. As they crept down they noticed 3 figures shoving sacks into some sort of hole in the wall. "What are they doing?" Roxy asked. "Shut up" Tecna whispered. "It looks like their finishing. "Helia this the best load we've got all week !" a manly voice exclaimed. "Yeah. Now let's hurry up before we get caught" another voice answered. "Oh calm down Heels. We never get caught. We're the Specialists" a 3rd voice assured him. "That has nothing to do with this." the first voice replied. "We're only called that cuz we can make a girl feel special in bed.". The girls grimaced. Suddenly they saw a few other figures step out from the shadows. "Where did they come from?" whispered Maddy. "Must have been some kind of secret passage" Bloom whispered back. The boys had indeed come out of a secret passage. They were well known bad boys and the local heartthrobs but very few knew about their thieving trips. "Alright let's get going" said a different voice. 8 guys stepped out of the shadows. One with blonde hair and blue eyes,Sky; Another with chocolate brown hair and eyes, Brandon; One with long black hair in a ponytail with midnight blue eyes, Helia; Then a dark brunette with hair in a long braid and violet eyes, Nabu; Next was a ginger haired guy with amber colored eyes and red glasses, Timmy; A guy with spiked magenta hair and eyes, Riven; One with black hair and grey eyes, Andy; and a redhead with freckles and green eyes; Jake.

"Going where...exactly?" asked Stella.

**Oooooh, Suspense! What do you think will happen? R&R**

**-Charlie A. Winx**


	3. Meeting and Holding Cells

Chapter 3

The girls followed her lead and walked forward. Riven immediately took notice of Musa but shook the feeling off. "Who are you bitches?" he growled. "Why should we tell you?" Layla smirked. "Because we told you to" Timmy hissed. "Nah I'm gonna need a better answer Mainframe" Maddy laughed. "What?! Why you little-" he started but Sky interrupted. "I'll give you five seconds to run before we pummel you brats to a pulp!" he yelled. Maddy cracked her knuckles. "Bring it Blondie cause I been itchin for a fight all week" she scowled. Jake smirked. "Well aren't you a cute little kitty" he told Maddy. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the ally wall fire in her eyes. "_Don't_ call me kitty" she growled. Jake flipped them around do that she was the one pinned against the wall. "Alright" he grinned getting closer "kitty" "If those two kiss I'm gonna puke" Andy gagged. "Wait what?" Jake said. Maddy took this distraction as an opportunity to lift her legs and kick Jake swiftly in the stomach. He flew back and landed in a pile of trash bags. "Don't just stand there get the bitches!" he yelled. Andy moved quickly and fiercely grabbed Roxy's arm. "Let me go you asshole!" she screeched. She kicked him in his dick and he crouched on the ground in pain. "Run girls!" yelled Flora who had slapped Helia harshly across the face. The Winx wriggled free of the boys grasp and sprinted off back to the street. As they ran they heard feet pounding behind them. "Faster. Their following us!" Tecna panted. The Winx crashed through some nearby bushes and awaited their prey. Nabu was the first to run by and as he did Layla stuck our her foot to trip him causing him to fall flat. It was like a domino effect one after the other. Then all the girls sprang out from the bushes and tackled the 8 bad boys. They were fighting and throwing punches trying to get the others to back down. Fortunately for the people on the sidewalks police sirens were heard in the distance. For them not so much.

Bloom sat on a cold stone bench throwing rocks at the wall of her cell. Yep. She the Winx and the Specialists were all in jail. Or rather a holding cell. "Arent you guys worried about your parents?" Brandon asked. The girls shook their heads. He was slightly impressed. They reminded him of his sister Mirta. Then the door opened. It was Chief McClennan " I wouldn't hold on to that choice little missies. Your parents gave every high up person in this town their phone numbers. I understand you ladies have a knack for getting in trouble" he said. "Yeah so what?" Musa sneered. He chuckled. "Well little Piggy" he said pulling one of her pigtails "this is Gardenia" "Yeah and that's a chair and that's a desk" Tecna interrupted. "Are we done here?" . "As I was saying" he scowled grabbing a fistful of her hair causing her to flinch. This made Timmy mad though he didn't know why. "This is Gardenia. My town. My people. My police station. Now a pretty thing like you shouldn't be gettin in any trouble" " Wait wait wait wait" Roxy cut in. "You _own_ this dump of a town? And you admit it? That's just messed up". Everyone started laughing even the boys. He glared at them. " I'm gonna do you kids a favor and not call your parents. But remember. This is my town" He unlocked the cell door and pushed them outside. "Ass" Stella mumbled. "Come on girls let's just get to school" Flora grumbled. They noticed the boys wernt with them. "Huh jerks musta took off" Layla shrugged. "Typical" said Bloom. The police station was only a few blocks from school so it didn't take long to get there. When they arrived people stared at them. A few boys even eyed them with interest but they just scowled back. As they continued walking they noticed the hallway crowd getting thicker mostly consumed by girls. "What the hell is going on!" Layla screamed over the noise. She began to shove through the crowd creating a pathway for the Winx. As they approached the center of the crowd Layla thought she saw a familiar flash of dark brown hair.

The Winx broke through and finally made it to the middle. There they got a major shock. "YOU!" Layla screamed.


	4. New Feeling?

Chapter 4

"YOU!" Layla screamed. Nabu whipped his head around and glared at her. "Hey Loser" he said. "What are you doing here?" "Um I go to school here Einstein. It's a good thing your cute cuz your not very bright" she smirked. Nabu stared at her. "Y-you think I'm cute?" he asked. Layla's smirk faltered and she turned a light shade of red. "No" she answered quickly. The akward silence was filled by the shouts coming from the girls around them.

OH SKY YOU'RE PERFECT!

MARRY ME BRANDON!

HELIA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!

NABUUUU I LOVE YOU!

TIMMY YOU CAN CALCULATE ME ANYTIME!

RIVEN YOU ARE SO FUCKIN SEXY!

ANDY YOURE SO HOT!

OH JAKE PLEASE PLEASE BE IN LOVE WITH ME!'

It made the girls sick and all the shouting was giving them a headache. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET OUTTA HERE YA PRICKS AND CUT THE SCREAMING!" A lot of the girls glared at her. She stomped her foot and barked(literally) and they ran away shrieking. Brandon walked up to her. "Thanks" he said and put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away. " Don't touch me pretty boy. Just because we made you girl free for the moment doesn't make us friends" she snapped. Then she and the girls stomped away. "Chicks" Brandon said leaving with the guys. As they were walking off Nabu looked back and thought he saw Layla watching him too.

Nabus POV

_'Does she like me too? Too! What am I saying?' _

_You're saying you like her?_

_What?! I don't even know her?_

_So? It's love at first sight_

_Whatever you don't even know what your talking about_

_Well considering I'm you I think I do_

_No you're just a stupid little voice in my head_

_I'm just telling the truth. You like her!_

_SHUT UP!_

"NABU!" Helia yelled. "What?" I snapped. "You ok man. You kinda spaced out for a minute". I sighed I. I needed to forget that loser. I'm starting to lose my edge. "Yeah" I replied "I'm fine"

Layla's POV

_What happened back there? He was just so funny and cute and-STOP! Whoa where did that come from?_

_It came from your heart idiot._

_Who are you?_

_I'm you! Well the other you. And I know you like Nabu!_

_What? No way! He and his friends are a bunch a scaredy cat jerks!_

_Deniiiiiiiiaaaallllll!_

_SHUT UP!_

_Whatever_

_BITCH!_

"What?!" Tecna shouted. Oh I said that last part out loud "Nothin" I grumbled. She crossed her arms and kept walking. What's wrong with me?

Normal POV

The girls walked into last period. That was the only class they had together besides homeroom. Unfortunately it was the only class they had with all the boys. They didn't speak to one another until the end of class when the final bell rang and the room was nearly empty. The guys had ignored them all day and they had done the same so Bloom was a little surprised when Sky and his friends walked up to her. "Hey Princess" "What?" she scowled. "Well I figured we owed you and your girls a favor. So we're gonna let you and your pixies go on a date with us. It's not like you have anything better to do with your life" he asked with a cocky attitude. Bloom looked at the Winx. They were silent for about half a second. Then...they burst out laughing! "Y-you think t-that I'd go o-out with y-you!" Bloom was laughing so hard. Tecna wiped a year from her eye. "Oh that's rich." Maddy put her hands on her hips. "Please. We wouldn't go out with any of you even our lives depended on it." "Good joke hun. That onell be hard to top."Stella laughed. "He thinks we would date them! Ha!" . They sashayed out of the room leaving eight pissed off boys in their wake. Later that day the boys were talking at Rivens house. "How dare they turn us down!" Riven growled punching a wall. "Riv chill. No need to get upset" said Timmy. "What do ya mean Four Eyes.". "I mean that based off of what happened today I can tell they're different from other girls. Which we could use to our advantage" "How exactly?" Helia asked. Timmy rolled his eyes. "I swear you guys pick the worst times to become totally stupid. Like I said they're different. We should find out more about them. They might make good...toys." The boys grinned evilly. "That my friend is why you are the brains of the group". Sky smirked.


	5. Picture Day

Chapter 5

It was a big day! At least in Stella's opinion. It was school picture day. The Winx and the guys had become less hostile but they still hated each other strongly. "Girls get your fat asses up! I've got work to do!" "Stella! It's only pictures!" Roxy complained shoving a pillow on her face to block out Stella's shouting. "True but if we wanna make the boys drool over us and suffer we have to look sexy. And I mean like hooker sexy." "She does have a point Rox. We gotta get them back for that prank they pulled last week and seducing them would be good revenge" Last week the boys had purposely gotten the girls in trouble. When they left detention the guys jumped out from their hiding spots and sprayed the girls with vinegar filled water guns! "Come on it'll be fun" Bloom encouraged. "Alright fine" Roxy groaned. She Stella and Bloom went from room to room giving almost every girl the exact same speech. Eventually they were all downstairs at the kitchen table waiting for Stella and Flora to do their makeup and Maddy to pick their clothes. "Mad I still can't believe you design clothes." Tecna scoffed. "Eh it's just a side thing" Maddy shrugged. She handed each girl a box containing their dress. "Wait! You made the dresses already?" Tecna asked. "Yeah Stella paid me weeks ago to make em'" she replied. "How much?" "200 bucks" she smirked. "What?! So not fair". Musa complained. " Well can any of you make clothes?". Maddy asked. Silence. "Didn't think so. Now. STELLA FLORA GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE WE'VE ONLY GOT A FEW HOURS!" she yelled. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist". Stella yelled. Three hours later Stella and Maddy had completely transformed the girls.

Bloom was wearing a blue halter dress with black lace on the skirt that went to mid thigh. The dress also had a built in choker and black and blue shin high high heeled boots. Her hair was curled and up in short high pigtails. She had pink lipstick.

Stella had on a short strapless orange and black dress with matching shin high platform boots. She also wore a black bracelet with silver spikes a choker with an orange bow and a black headband. Her hair was in a ponytail She wore bright orange lipstick.

Floras outfit consisted of a short sleeveless pink and black dress that had a black sash. It was paired with a black choker a black headband with a giant pink. She had a black fingerless lace glove. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She had on pink lipstick rose on it black cuffs and pink and black knee high platform boots.

Layla wore a short sleeveless green dress and the skirt was edged with lace . She also had black lace fingerless gloves and black and green under the knee platform wedges. She had bright pink lipstick and a green clip holding back one side of her bangs.

Tecna had a strapless purple dress with a black and silver studded belt that fell to mid thigh. She had black and purple under the knee high heeled boots with a purple choker. She had dark purple lipstick. Her hair been done so that it almost reached her shoulders and it had a black headband with a purple bow.

Musas outfit was a short strapless red layered dress. The first layer of fabric spread in a diagonal and two black layers were underneath it. She wore black and red fingerless gloves and matching shin high platform boots with a thick heel. Her hair was in low pigtails. She wore dark red lipstick.

Roxy wore a short apple green halter dress with a ruffled skirt and two cuffs. One was green on her wrist and the other on the top part of her arm was black with green designs. She wore black and green shin high platform boots. Her hair was down and her bangs were curled. She had on light pink lipstick.

Lastly Maddy had a short royal blue strapless dress with a two part skirt. The top part was royal blue and slanted and the bottom one was black lace. She had a black fingerless glove and silver spiked bracelet with black and royal blue knee high boots. Her hair was curled and in a short high ponytail. She had bright pink lipstick.

"We look so sexy!". Stella screamed. "Time to take down some guys" Bloom smirked. Flora whipped out her phone and sent a text to Helia. "Come on girls. We don't wanna be late" she grinned.

Specialists POV

The boys were at Andys house reluctantly getting ready for the dreaded picture day. They hated it. So they went simple with button downs in their favorite colors and black pants. Except for Riven and Nabu who wore jeans. As they were walking out the door Helias cell phone pinged. "Hm I got a text. From Flora?!" he exclaimed. "Dude why would Flora text you?" asked Brandon. "What does it say?" Jake asked. He showed them the text.

From: BadGirlofNature

To: SexyArtBoy

Prepare to suffer!

"Suffer?" Riven asked. "What the hell does that mean?". "Well lets find out. If they wanna make is suffer we'd better figure out what they're planning" said Nabu. He and the guys walked down the street and came upon the Winxs house. They had discovered where they lived when Timmy had suggested their possible plan of using the girls as "play things". As they approached the house Riven banged loudly on the door. "Coming" Musa called. He heard giggles and looked at the boys confused. "Who is it?" Tecna asked. "Who do you think?" Timmy snapped. "Who else would bother to see you?". More giggles. Tecna opened the door and the girls stepped out. The boys gasped and Timmy's glasses fogged up. "Hello boys" Stella purred seductively. "S-s-Stella" Brandon stuttered. "What are you guys doing here?" Layla asked . "Uh well we Helia got a text from Flora" Nabu said still in shock. "Is that so?" asked Musa walking over to Riven and raking her nail along his arm. "Uh yeah" he responded hands sweating. The boys felt their pants tighten. "Well we have to go" Tecna told them purposely brushing her hand along Timmy's. She and the girls walked down the sidewalk. The guys moaned and shivered. The Winx noticed this and grinned. "Now **that's** how you get revenge" Roxy whispered.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6

Brandon's POV

What's wrong with us? With me? We're acting like babbling idiots. "Ok guys. Get a grip". I snapped. "But- but -she-and they- they were" "English Andy English!" I yelled. "Something's wrong. What the hell is happening to us ?" he spit out. "I'll tell you what's happening" a voice behind us said. Mirta. "Mirta what do you want." I asked. "We'll lets see a million dollars a record deal you outta my life" "I MEANT WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled. God for a 17 year old she is such a brat. "I got bored and I don't have school today. But what I wanted to tell you was I know whats going on. You guys are in love" she smirked. "With those selfish little pricks! You're outta your mind." Sky snapped. "Sure. Whatever. You know I'm right". Then she ran off laughing. Ugh she is such a pain sometimes. "Come on guys lets go" I said. We followed the Winx down the street. They were good ways ahead of us so we could just barely see them. "Whaddaya think they're talking about?" asked Helia. "Probably stupid girl stuff" Riven scoffed. "Ya know they actually looked kinda cute today" Timmy mentioned. "Yeah cute like a water buffalo" Nabu sneered. "We should invite them over" Timmy continued. "WHAT?!" "TIMMY ARE YOU MAD?!" "YOU'RE KIDDING!" "Hey hey hey!" Timmy yelled. "I'm the genius remember. Look we invite them over bring a little beer do our thing then 'Boom' they fall in love with us and we get to break their pretty little hearts". "That" Andy replied "is an awesome plan" "Yeah but we can't just invite them over. We have to lure them into it" Brandon told them. "He's right. If we want to have our way with them we gotta gain their trust." Jake agreed. "How do we do that?" asked Sky. "I guess we gotta be nice to them" Helia answered. The boys shuddered. "Well if we gotta be nice to them wed better start now." Helia sighed. As the guys walked through the school doors they didn't notice l a dark shadow watching them. And had heard their while conversation.

**So sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and post more this weekend. Oh and tell your friend. I'll keep updating and I have plenty of new stories but I won't post then until I know for SURE people like my work. **

**Love ya guys,**

**~Charlie **


	7. The Bet

Chapter 7

It had been 3 months since the boys had tried being nice to the Winx. At first the girls were suspicious but as time went on they grew into it and returned the favor. Now I'm not sayin they're best friends just that they're nicer to each other. It was December but still as hot as ever. The Winx had caught up with the boys as they left for school. "So we got your guys outfits picked out" Andy smirked. "Whatever. But nothing too short tight or slutty. Got it?" Roxy growled. "Uh uh princess. You'll wear what I tell you to" A few weeks ago the boys and the girls had made a bet.

(Flashback

"I just creamed Vince McKennan in soccer" Nabu bragged. "Yeah well you could never beat Layla. She's beast at soccer" Flora responded. "Yeah right. Nabu would beat her no question" said Riven. "Really want to put your money where your big mouth is" Musa challenged. "A bet? No way" he replied. "Bawk Bawk Bawk Bawk" Stella and the girls started making chicken noises. "Alright. Since you girls think you're so great. How about we make this more interesting. For the holidays me and the are headin to Miami and you girls can come along. We're gonna be there for a week and whoever loses the bet has to be the other groups servants for that week." Sky suggested. "Hm what do ya think girls?" asked Tecna. "I'm cool with it" Maddy said. "Me too" agreed Stella. "Layla? Nabu? You in?" Dylan asked. They thought for a moment. "I'm in" they said in unison.)

End of Flashback

"That game wasn't fair you guys cheated" Layla scowled. "Well the rules never said we couldn't" Andy said cheekily. That earned him a kick in the shin from Roxy. "Whatever" Bloom scoffed. "When do we leave?" "Tommorow. Thats when we get out for Christmas" Brandon answered. The next day the girls dragged their suitcases to the Specialists truck. "Nice truck" Roxy complimented. "Thanks Pinky. Now hop in" he grinned as Roxy scowled. The Winx got into the trunk of the car. There were no seats so they just sat on their luggage. Hours later they arrived in Miami. The boys walked to the back and found the girls asleep. 'She looks kinda cute when she's sleeping' Sky thought. 'Ugh. Snap out of it. "Hey Red. Get up!" he yelled shaking her shoulder. Bloom responded by slapping him away. "I got this" Nabu assured. He pulled out a bright red air horn and pressed the button. The girls bolted up. "What the hell!" Stella yelled her ears ringing. She noticed Brandon laughing and tackled him to the ground. "Yeah get him Stell. Knock him out!". She didn't of course though she wanted to more than anything. They went inside to check in. "Were the Tides group" Nabu told the receptionist. "Tides? Let me see. Yes here it is" she said.

Bloom Sparks

Sky Eracklyon

Stella Solaria

Brandon Harper: Room 201

Flora Linphea

Helia Knightly

Layla Andros

Nabu Tides: Room 202

Tecna Zenith

Timmy Rogers

Musa Melody

Riven Nebula: Room 203

Roxy Tiran

Andy Harrison

Madison Rain

Jake Shields: Room 204

She handed them the keys "Enjoy your honeymoon" she said happily. "Were not dating" Musa scowled. After they checked in they went into their rooms where they immediately noticed the sleeping arrangements. There were four large suites with two bedrooms in each. Each suite had a kitchen TV room and each bedroom had only two king size beds! "Yeah I'm sleeping on the couch." Roxy said. "I'm on the floor" said Maddy. "What you guys don't wanna sleep with us?" Jake asked. "Ok I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Maddy replied. "Well you girls can pretend while you're changing into your outfits." Andy smirked handing them black trash bags. "Fine. Get out. You and the the other guys go into Tecna Musa Timmy and Rivens room. Send the girls in here" Roxy answered. Once Andy and Dylan had left the girls stood grimacing at their bags. "What do you think they picked?" Stella asked. "I'm almost afraid to look" said Layla. The girls opened the bags.

**WHATS IN THE BAGS? HA HA! SUSPENSE! IM SO EVIL! OH AND FAIR WARNING: NEXT UM I THINK 8 CHAPTERS CONTAIN LEMONS/ MATURE CONTENT SO IF THAT'S NOT FOR YOU YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT TILL CHAPTER 15 TO READ AGAIN. IM SO SORRY!**


	8. Bloom and Sky

Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO! SEE LIKE A MONTH RIGHT? ANYWAY HERE'S MY FIRST LEMON SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD DON'T HATE ON ME K! I'LL WRITE BETTER ONES IN TIME!**

"You think the girls will actually put on the costumes?" Timmy asked. "Doubt it" Helia responded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Helia opened it to reveal the girls.

Bloom wore a short blue and pink halter dress with a built in choker and see through off the shoulders sleeves. She wore a pink bracelet with a blue bow pink ankle boots and her hair was down.

Stella wore the same as Bloom but in orange and purple with a layered skirt purple under the knee boots and a purple star belt. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Flora was in a short strapless green dress with pink trim and a matching choker and cuffs. Her hair was down and she wore pink boots.

Layla had a short black and sea green one sleeve dress with a green sash matching wedges and a sea green bracelet. Her hair was in low pigtails.

Tecna wore a sleeveless purple and green dress with purple wedges. Her hair was down.

Musa wore a red and yellow strapless dress with red ankle boots and her hair in high pigtails.

Roxy had a short strapless apple green dress with a purple sash and layers. She wore purple wedges with her hair in a ponytail.

Maddy had a white and royal blue sleeveless dress with white boots and her hair in a low side pony.

Each girl had a headband with large bunny ears and rabbit tails attached to their dresses. "Whoa" the boys breathed. "Happy now?" Roxy was trying to sound tough but she was blushing bright red. "Alright girls go downstairs and get your masters some food" Riven ordered. The girls scowled and stomped downstairs.

With Bloom&Sky

Bloom stomped into Sky's room and slammed the tray on his desk.

"I can't believe you made me go out there in this stupid costume!" she screamed. "Do you know how many people were staring at me?! They were either laughing or drooling!"

"Sorry, Princess." Sky smirked. "But you lost the bet fair and square."

"You cheated you bastard!" she yelled.

"Whatever" he said.

She huffed and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Sky, get of me!" she shrieked.

He ignored her and instead began to kiss her neck. She moaned but instantly regretted it. Bloom felt him smirk against her neck.

"So you like that don't you?" Sky asked.

"N-no. Leave me alone."

"Come on Bloom. You know you want this."

Sky's hand slid down to her panties. He reached in and traced her pussy.

"You're already wet. Are you wet for me?" he asked and slipped a finger inside.

She moaned deeply and bucked her hips. Sky threw her on the bed and yanked her underwear down. He added another figer and began to move faster.

"Oh Sky. More" Bloom moaned. He kept adding fingers until his whole hand was in her pussy. To heighten her pleasure he bent down and flicked his tongue across her clit.

"Sky yes! Right there! Oh!"

Sky felt his member get hard just from her screaming. A few more thrusts and she came all over his hand. He pulled it out and licked his fingers clean.

"Now it's my turn" she growled.

Bloom flipped them around so that she was on top. She ripped off his shirt and kissed her ay down to his pants. Bloom slowly undid the button and dragged his pant and boxers down. Allowing his throbbing member freedom. He moaned as her tiny hand wrapped around his cock. She began to stroke his member, squeezing it ocasionally.

"I love you Bloom" he moaned.

She gasped silently. '_Did he just-? No way!' she thought. _He continued to moan which turned her on more. She quickly deep throated him, causing Sky to groan deeply. He bucked his hips into her, causing his dick to go farther down her throat.

"Bloom, I'm gonna cum" Right as he said it he released a big load into her mouth. She flicked her tongue back and swallowed every last drop. Bloom lay back on the bed and moaned.

"Sky please. I need you inside me." Hearing those words, turned him on a great deal, and he wasted no time in grabbing her hips and thrusting into her. Bloom moaned and thrashed on the bed as Sky continued to pleasure her.

"Oh Bloom. You're so tight" he groaned. Bloom was sweating through her clothes and she regretted leaving them on.

"Faster Sky. "Oh Ah Oh! Oh!" Bloom moaned and screamed until she finally yelled: "IM CUMMING!" She climaxed leaving the bedspread wet and Sky followed soon after. He pulled out an they lay down breathing hard.

"Sky, did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

"Absolutly" he answered and kissed her forehead.

Then he pulled the covers up and fell asleep with his red headed princess in his arms.


	9. Stella and Brandon

With Stella&Brandon

Stella knocked on the door of Brandon's bedroom. She turned the knob to find it locked.

"Ugh! Stupid ass!" she mumbled. "Brandon, open this door right now!" she yelled.

"Wrong door Sunshine" a voice said.

She turned to see...Brandon?!

"Wait, what?"

"That's Bloom and Sky's room." he answered.

"Even if it was their room, why didn't they open the damn door?" she practically screamed.

"I dun know. Maybe they're in there fucking each other sensless." he smirked.

"Please. Bloom's way to good for Sky. Jus like I'm way to good for you."

"Oh you think so huh?"

"Pshh. No duh" she scoffed.

Suddenly Brandon was by her side and had his arms around her tiny waist.

"I don't think you're good enough."

"I-I am good enough! You'd never find a better girl than me"

'_Oh shit!'_ she thought._ 'I sound like a fucking slut!' _He bent down and lightly nibbled her ear, making her wet.

"Why don't you show me how good you are." he whispered.

That was the only invitation Stella needed. She dropped the tray and pushed him into his room. After making sure the door was locked, she jumped on him and removed her dress, showing only a super tight tube top and see through panties gasped when he saw her.

"Any comments?" Stella asked.

"Y-You," I said.

"I what?" Stella asked.

She sat on his laps and her boobs were right in front of his face.

"You look so sexy babe." he replied.

She smiled seductivly.

"You want to see my without my top?" Stella asked.

"Oh, God yes" Brandon moaned, feeling his member getting whipped off her top and Brandon smirked to see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Someone's a naughty girl" he said.

"I want you, to fuck me." she whispered.

"You sure, babe?" Brandon asked.

"Mhmm" Stella said. "I want to know what you can do to me"

She clashed her lips on to his and he moaned letting Stella slip her tongue inside. He tasted like the rich chocolate she used to love. He grinned then kissed her harder making her hand traveled up and squeezed my breasts.

"Oh,Brandon..." she moaned.

He ignored her and started pinching her nipples until they were rock hard. He layed Stella on the bed and began to suck her right breast and squeezed the other one. He licked all around her erect nipples. While he was doing that, he slipped a hand into her panties and she moaned. He placed his index finger inside and started pumping two fingers in and out of her. Stella got up, and removed her underwear. She laid on the bed and said

"Fuck me."

He removed her panties, and started kissing her pussy.

"Oh Fuck me harder, Brandon." Stella replied.

Brandon licked slowly inside of her, teasing her.

"Don't tease me babe." Stella maoned.

Then Brandon placed three fingers inside and began fingering her erotically. Suddenly he stopped and said

"You want me to fuck your ass?"

"Yes. Please, fuck my ass." she replied.

She mentally kicked herself. _'Slut' _she changed positions and he stuck his tongue inside her ass. Then he stuck two fingers in there stretching her walls. All Stella could do was moan and shout.

"Fuck me harder" she pulled out and she whimpered at the loss but was instantly screaming again when Brandon thrust his dick inside of her.

"mmmmmm!" she maoned, "Fuck me harder!"

He kept thrusting until she climaxed and he came inside her ass. He out his dick in front of Stella.

"Suck it" he demanded.

She sat up and started licking the head and Brandon moaned slighlty.

"You like it, babe?" Stella asked.

"Oh fuck yeah."

She swallowed the whole thing and Brandon moaned loudly, sticking two fingers inside her ass again. She moaned in pleasure.

"Stop" Brandon demanded.

"Why?" Stella asked, pouting.

He ignored her put his dick in front of her one swift motion he placed his whole dick insode of her. After two minutes, he flipped her around and thrust into her ass. Hard.

"MMMMMM!" she shouted. "FUCK ME HARDER BRANDON!"

He thrust in and out at a furious pace.

"Yeah, you love it babe?" he asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" she shouted.

He thrust into her over and over again before filling her ass with cum.

"That was awesome Stell." Brandon said.

"Yeah you were the best I've ever had" she replied.

"Same here" He kissed her and lay down to start round two.


	10. Flora and Helia

Chapter 10

With Flora&Helia

Flora walked into the room she and Helia were supposed to share. She teetered on her high heeled boots almost dropping the food.

"Over here Flo" Flora scowled.

"Only my friends call me Flo"

"What? We're not friends?" Helia asked innocently.

"Not even close " she replied.

She was about walk out when Helia blocked her way.

"Helia move" she demanded.

"I don't think so" he smirked.

She was about to punch him when she remembered Stella's words. 'Seduce him' she thought. She walked closer to him swaying her hips her lips turned into a pout.

"Please baby" she cooed.

He shook his head. Flora leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Still he shook his head. She crashed her mouth onto his. What she didn't expect was how good it would feel. She moaned into the kiss her arms snaking around his neck. His hands moved from the door to her butt squeezing it in the process. She moaned louder.

"I love you" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked pulling back. Flora blushed.

"Well you are an asshole but well your a sexy asshole." she purred.

"So you think I'm sexy huh?" he smirked.

"No what gave you that idea" she asked.

She released him and sauntered over to the bed. She layed down and stretched on the bed giving Helia a nice view of her pussy. He walked over and kneeled over her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You know, I'm glad you're a bad girl. Cause I find you insanely hot, and I couldn't deal if you wre Mrs. Nicey Nice."

"Well I'm not Mrs. Nicey Nice. So" she flipped tem around so that she was on top"how about I show you how bad I can be"

Flora yanked down his pajama pants and raked her nail along his cock.

"Mmm Flora" he moaned.

"You like that, baby?" she purred.

"Oh man" he groaned as she started to stroke his now hard cock.

"You wouldn't let me out. Now you must be punished."

She stuffed his dick in her mouth, taking in as much as she could.

"Oh God, Flora!" Helia screamed.

Seeing his pleasured face only made her suck harder. He let out a deep moan as he discharged in her mouth. He quickly recovered and ripped off her short dress, exposing her underwear.

"Someone's enjoying this" he commented, eying her soaked panties.

"Just fuck me already" she moaned. Helia nodded and tore off her underwear and stuck his tongue inside her dripping cunt. Flora moaned and gripped the bedsheets. His tongue was so long!

"Ah Helia! Fuck me just like that!"

He continued to lick Flora's pussy until she climaxed in his mouth.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"No' she replied

She spread her legs wider to give Helia more acess.

"Fuck me now" she commanded.

"Anything for you, _Flo" _

He put emphasis on her nickname but instead of arguing she just moaned as he slammed into her. He kept thrusting until he hit a certain spot.

"AH! Right there Helia!"

He smirked and hit her g-spot again.

"There?" he asked.

"Oh my God."

Helia continued slamming into Flora's g-spot, making her yell and moan in pleasure. He leaned down and whispered hotly,

"Come for me love"

Those four words sent FLora into a hurricane of pleasure. She screamed as climaxed hard and Helia followed seconds later. He placed the blanket over them and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame.

"Helia?" she whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"That was great. We should do it again some time."

"If you answer my next question then we can"

"And what is your question my Sexy Knight in Shining Armor?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"YES!" she shrieked, jumping on top of him.

She clashed her mouth against his and smiled into the kiss.

_**I know I know lame ending, but hey gimme a break. I haven't been at this very long.**_


	11. Layla and Nabu

Chapter 11

With Layla&Nabu

Layla walked into Nabus bedroom and placed the food on the nightstand.

"Thanks sweetie" he grinned.

"Don't call me sweetie" she sneered.

She turned around to give him the food but froze when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist.

"N-Nabu? What are you doing?" she asked blushing furiously.

He leaned down and began to plant butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"Nabu?" she said softly.

"You know Layla. You look pretty hot in that outfit." he whispered seductively.

"R-really" she asked.

"Yeah. I always thought you were hot."

Nabu whipped her around and pinned her to the bed. He pressed his lips to her beautiful plump ones. His eyes widened when she forced her tongue onto his. He hadn't expected such a daring move on Layla's part. Nabu brought his tongue out to meet hers. Never breaking from the kiss Layla raked her nail down his already shirtless chest tracing his six pack. She soon found her way to his pajama bottoms and began slowly rubbing his dick. He released her mouth and let out a groan. They flipped around so that Layla was on top. She continued to fondle his dick while kissing down his bare chest. He moaned begging her to stop rubbing through the fabric. She smiled at his need.

"Aw does poor tough boy want this little bunny to suck his cock?" she cooed.

"Yes Layla. Oh Please" he panted.

"Wait a minute." she said.

She stopped pleasuring him and took out her hair ties using them to bind his hands together on the bed post.

"There now I'm your mistress"

"What?" he asked.

"Say it!" she demanded. "Say I'm your mistress"

"Psh. No way" he scoffed.

"Fine" she replied. "Then I'll torture you"

"You can't torture me. I can go longer than anyone." Nabu gloated.

"Well see".

Layla unzipped her dress and let it fall to floor leaving her in only a lacy green bra and matching panties. Nabu gasped and felt his throbbing erection. She slowly pulled his pants down and began to rubb his dick again. Nabu bit his lip refusing to give in. Seeing he needed more "persuasion" she slowly and painfully pulled down his boxers. His erection sprang out and she gaped at how big it was. First she began with cupping his balls and squeezing them gently. Then she started sucking them. Nabu bit his lip harder drawing blood. Layla slowly kissed her way to the tip of his dick occasionally licking it. Her soft wet tongue licked the slit on top of his penis then in one swift motion took the whole thing in her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. Nabu let out a deep moan. She smirked at this and sucked harder.

"Oh Layla. Faster"

She closed her mouth tighter around his cock and began bobbing her head faster and faster till she was almost a blur.

"Ah oh. Oh Layla. I'm gonna cum. Ah!"

She watched as his cum spilled onto the bed. He'd expected her to stop there but she didn't she kept sucking.

"Layla" he moaned.

"If you want me to stop you know the way." she said.

"No". She kept sucking his dick nonstop. He had came four times before finally giving in.

"Alright alright. You're my mistress" he breathed heavily.

"Good boy" she purred.

"Hey Layla. Do...you like...revenge?" he panted.

"Huh?"

Nabu yanked on the ponytail holders causing them to snap. Layla didn't even see him move. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Nabu hovering over her. He wasted no time ripping off her bra and began suckling one of her breasts while fingering the other.

"Feels good dosnt it"

She only moaned in reply. He did the same to the left one.

"I'm still your master" he breathed hotly and started nibbling her earlobe causing her to become wetter.

His hand made its was toward her Nether Regions. He expertly flicked the underwear aside causing her to gasp. He playfully pinched her clit.

"Oh Nabu. Stop teasing me." she moaned.

He grinned and discarded her underwear. Nabu lightly kissed down towards her pussy. He spread her wet lips and kissed her clit. Then he plunged in. His tongue ravaged Layla's pussy while his finger rubbed her clit furiously. She was moaning and thrashing from all the pleasure.

"Oh...Nabu...don't stop...I-I'm going to cum soon. Oh"

A few more licks and her juices spurted out everywhere. She was breathing hard her hot mouth forming an O shape. She lunged for him attacking his lips in a hungry kiss. He moaned when she pressed against his dick. Nabu lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He lined up his dick and thrust into her. It was obvious she wasn't a virgin. She screamed as his penis hit her g-spot over and over again.

"Oh Nabu...right there!" she panted.

He pushed her back onto the bed.

"Faster. Harder"she whispered.

He did speeding up and slamming into her. Sweat was starting to build between them.

"Nabu I-I'm gonna-"

"Me too" he panted.

He thrust into her a few more times and they both say a white light screaming each others names as they came hard. Their orgasm didn't stop for about 30 more seconds. As they came down from their high he pulled out of her.

"That was amazing" said Nabu hugging her close.

"Nabu? Was this just sex or love?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. Did he really love Layla? True she was a huge pain in the ass but there was something about her that just turned him on. She made him feel special. He softly pushed his lips against hers once more. 'Love' she thought dreamily returning kiss.


	12. Musa and Riven

Chapter 12

With Musa&Riven

"Here's your damn food you fucking pig!" Musa screamed as she entered Riven's room where he was lying under the covers.

'Whoa Musa watch the language" Riven scolded playfully.

"Dont tell me what to do" she growled.

"I think I know whats got your knickers in a twist," He got up and she saw he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "You're jealous you don't get to fuck a guy like me" he grinned.

Musa's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked at Riven with wide eyes ogling(still dont knowhow to spell it) his sculpted body. She binked twice and quickly snapped out of it. "You're fucking sick!" she told him. He sauntered over to her, spun her around and dipped her, his face inches from hers.

"If this is so sick then why are you drooling?" he smirked

He picked her up and tossed Musa on the bed, grabbing her wrists.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she shrieked.

He gripped her harder and kissed her neck, moving down to the top of her dress. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Riven moved back up and planted a harsh kiss on her lips. She moaned again, allowing him acces into her mouth.

"I'm going to make you scream Musa. Wanted to ever since you moved here."

Musa bit her lip and Riven slid his hand agonizingly slowly towards her cunt and started rubbing her clit.

"I'm your master. Call me sir." he demanded.

"No!" Musa screamed.

He growled and pinched her clit and, feeling her wetness, smiled evilly.

"Call me sir" he demanded.

Musa groaned and managed to whisper.

"Yes, sir. Oh God RIven. Please take me."

He grinned and ripped off her dress exposing her pale naked body.

"Hm. No bra, no panties." he mused.

"Aren't you a naughty a girl?"

He pushed her thighs apart and pushed his head into her pussy. Musa arched her back and swung her legs wide open as Riven hungrily licked up all her juices, screaming as he continued to tongue fuck her cunt. She scremed bloody murder as she squirted into hismouth.

Musa swung her arms around Riven's neck and he lay on top of her, her legs around his waist and he pushed his cock into her swiftly , fucking her like crazy as soon as he entered. Musa met his pounding with her hips and smoaned, clawing at his back.

"Riven!" she screamed as loud as she could, cumming wildly. "Fuck me harder. Oh yes. Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!"

"You will call me sir." Riven said firmly.

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes!" she yelled.

He pulled out as she came, jerking from her orgasm.

"Riven. I can't...take...anymore." Musa panted.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to meet him in a heated kiss.

"You'll take what I give you" he growled in her ear, which only turned her on more.

SHe pushed him with such force that he fell back on the bed. She ran her small hands down his body, eventually coming to his dick. She stuck his prick in her mouth, lapping up the pre-cum and tasting her juices.

"That's it slut, suck my cock!" he demanded, holding Musa's hair back and puming into her mouth.

She reached down and began fingering herself as she sucked him off. Soon he couldn't take anymore as he came in her mouth, her eyes rolling back into her head as her pussy squirted. She looked at Riven lustfully and he came again, this time landing on her chest.

Musa grinned loving how she could make him come by one simple look.

Riven caught his breath adn pinned Musa to the bed once more, biting her nipple playfully and licking it as he fingered her hard.

Musalifted her ass up and screamed as as Riven entered 3 more fingers.

"Your a slut! Your my slut" Riven whispered as she shook and came hard.

Hungry for more, she pinned him against the bed post. Musa spread his legs, then slowly crawled ont op of him. Then she swiftly slammed herself down on his cock, mal=king them both groan in pleasure. He gripped her hips hard and began guiding her up and down his cock.

"Musa" he groaned, "you're so fucking tight."

"Fuck me Riven," Musa begged. "I'm your slut and I want you to fuck me"

Riven slammed into her multiple times before she came. She came twice more before he growled deeply and squirted insode her dripping pussy. After several minutes, Musa slowly climbed off of him and they lay down under the covers. He pulled her close, kissing her again, but softer this time.

"You were amazing" she sighed.

"You too, but damn girl you cum a lot." he said examing the saoked bed sheets.

"Actually I've never done that before. I guess its only for you" she replied and brought him in for another kiss.

**SORRY ABOUT THE BAD ENDING. hURRICANE SANDY MESSED UP MY POWER. WE JUST GOT IT BACK ON SO I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS.. FOR SOME REASON ITS STILL FLICKERING SO I WROTE THIS FAST IN CASE IT GOES OUT AGAIN. R&R!**


	13. Tecna and Timmy

With Tecna&Timmy

**Thanks to everyone who is adding this story to their favorites and leaving reviews. Keep it coming, you guys are AWESOME.**

Chapter 3

Timmy watched as Tecna walked into his room. He saw her looking around trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, he jumped out adn grabbed her shoulders, almost making her drop the food.

"Timmy! What the fuck!" Tecna screamed.

"What's wrong, pixie? Got scared?" he sneered.

"Of you? No. Disgusted? Absolutly," she bit back

"Come on love. Don't be such a downer," he said leaning against the wall.

"What did I say about pet names?" she yelled as anger flashed through her eyes. Timmy chuckled.

"You're hot when you're mad" Well that was something she wasn't expecting.

"What did you say?"

"I said," he replied sauntering towards her, "you're hot."

He had one arm on the door with the other around her waist, trapping her. His hand slid down until it reached her ass adn squeezed it. Unable to control herself Tecna grabbed his shirt and threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. He kissed back and their tongues began to do a dance. Timmy picked Tecna up and wrapped her legs around his waist nipping at her neck.

"Oh Timmy, that feels so good." she moaned, tilting her head back.

They carefully made their way to the bed.

"I need you so bad, I've always needed you." she said, as she knelled up to removed her shirt.

Timmy drooled as Tecna sat half naked on his lap.

She gently placed her small hand over his and kissed his lips. She then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Her bare breast with hardened nipples, not one foot away.

Timmy grinned at her and placed his lips over the erect peak sucking on it.

"Yes." she moaned, arching her back.

He licked a trail over to her other amazing tit and did the same thing to that one. She started to moan even louder. He softly nipped the pink nipple before removing it from his mouth as he traced her breasts with his tongue.

"Ahhh" Tecna moaned, arching her back once again tugging at his light orange hair.

He could smell her arousal and started to kiss a trail down to her pussy.

Timmy dipped his head down between her legs and dragged his tongue along her slick folds.

"Yes." she moaned.

He immediately became painfully hard as he ravaged her pussy.

"Fuck.. yes." she moan.

He placed his mouth over clit and sucked harshly.

"Oh god, Timmy don't fucking stop."

He smirked and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her swollen, wet pussy shoving another finger deep inside of her.

"Ahh." Tecna moaned.

He removed his tongue from her clit, and begin to rub it between my thumb and index fingerwhile pushing his tong inside of her wet folds.

"Oh god, Timmy I'm gonna cum!" she cried out.

She tangled her hands in his hair, pushing Timmy's face further into her pussy. He moveed his fingers and stroked his tongue faster.

"Holy shit Timmy yes!"

He moaned as his mouth was filled with her sweet taste. She caught her breath before pouncing on him. "Now let me please you" she said, straddling his legs.

She traced his lips with her tong and head forward and sucked it into his mouth.

"Mm." Timmy moaned as he felt her small hand reach between them and fumble with the button on his jeans.

She broke away from the kiss and slowly kissed her way down his chest.

"God, Tecna."

Tecna giggled as she drug his pants down and off his body circling the tip of his cock with her tongue.

"Fuck." he moaned.

She laughed and began to stroke his dick up and down.

She kissed the tip and then swirled her tongue around the head as she continued to stroke.

"Tecna." he moaned.

She started to stoke his dick faster as she more into her warm, wet, mouth. He lustfully watched as her head begin to bob up and down as she full took him into her mouth.

"Tec... uh...Tecna stop, or I'm... oh shit.. I'm..gonna I'm gonna..cum."

But she didn't stop. She actually begin to move her head faster and suck harder.

"Fuck!" he cried, as he shot a huge load of cum into her mouth.

She lay down on top of him and her knee accidentally brushed his dick.

"Holy shit, Timmy."

"What?"

"Your cock is still hard."

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we," Timmy said grinning smugly at her.

He flipped them over and started to tease her and rubbed the tip of his dick along her wet folds.

"God Timmy, please fuck me."

I pushed into her hard and she screamed

"Fuck!".

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" he asked, his inner-gentleman kicking in.

Before he could pull out she wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him.

"Timmy don't you dare pull that amazing cock of yours out of me."

_Hott!_, he screamed in his head

Timmy started to thrust into her repeatedly.

"Harder, please Timmy." Tecna moaned.

He obliged pulling all the way out and slamming back into her.

"Oh god, yes don't fucking stop."

"Fuck, love, your so fucking tight... so fucking good."

"I'm gonna cum...oh god Timmy!"

She bit into his shoulder and he spilled more cum into her tight pussy as she orgasmed, gripping his shoulders tightly. Both lay back breathing hard.

"You're wonderful." Tecna said smiling up at him.

"And you are 100% amazing," he replied kissing her.

Tecna wrapped her arms around his neck before both drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming only of each other.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy juggling school work, dance, piano, wrting, and Christmas shopping. But we have CB coming up soon so I'll try to update all of my stories and post some new ones then. Sorry if this chapter was a little too sweet for the story I just can't visualize Tecna and Timmy as rough as the others. Thanks again for all of your support and reviews! I love you guys!**


	14. Roxy and Andy

With Roxy&Andy

Roxy went into Andy's room carrying a tray full of food. _'Man how much does this guy eat'_ she thought.

"Here's your dumb food" she growled when she entered the room.

"Set it on the table" he replied.

"Yes Master" Roxy said sarcastically.

"Oh so im your master now." he smirked.

Roxy rolled her eyes snd set everything but the strawberry smoothie on the table. She didn't notice him get up until his hot breath tickled her ear.

"You know. Most masters get to have their way with their slaves."

"G-get off me you perv!" she shrieked.

"Why?" Andy asked. "I am your master aren't I?"

He kissed down from her ear to her neck and she moaned, her hand shaking. Suddenly, he bit down hard on a soft spot on her neck. Her reaction was erotic. She moaned loudly and wobbled on her heels, spilling the smoothie all over her.

"Ugh. Now see what you did" Roxy exclaimed, also referring to the hickey forming on her neck.

Andy lent down and whispered "Well why don't we get you cleaned up then?".

He dragged Roxy over to the bed and whipped off his shirt. She gasped and blushed as he revealed his well sculpted muscles. He reattached himself to her neck kissing his way down to her breast, licking away the smoothie that had spilled there.

"Oh" she moaned.

He peeled off her dress leaving her in a strapless bra and underwear. Andy wrapped his arms around Roxys waist and kissed her harshly on the lips. He removed her bra and started sucking on her breast. Andy pinched her nipple and she moaned loudly, while his free hand caressed her thigh.

"Oh Andy" she moaned. "Mmm.. I think I need a shower," Roxy said licking strawberry smoothie off her fingers.

Andy kissed her plump lips before removing his hand from her pussy. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Wanna join me?" she asked peeling off the rest of her underwear. She giggled at the sight of Andy's cock sticking straight up in his pants and pranced into the bathroom.

He quickly removed the few clothing items he had and headed for the bathroom. Andy watched stunned as she climbed in the shower, sexily shaking her ass. She had her back turned to him until he pulled her by the waist and passionately kissed her. When she broke the kiss she repositioned them so that Andy was standing under the water. She held a soaped up wash cloth.

"Let me wash you." Roxy whispered, into his ear.

Andy gasped as she placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulders before she washed them. She then let her hand slide down his chest and traced his abs with her delicate fingers. He tipped his head back and moaned. He watched enchanted as her warm, tiny, hand wrap around his dick. He bit his lip and moaned again. She let her thumb sweep over the tip of his cock.

"Oh god Rox, you're amazing." Andy moaned..

Roxy grinned and continued to stroke his prick for several minuets. He groaned again, his breath picking up. _'What the hell! I've never made these sounds before. But oh...oh God...she's so...so good.' _His mind clouded over as her mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking furiously.

"Shit.. Roxy, I'm so close." Andy moaned as her mouth sucked his dick like a vacuum. "Mmm.. yea baby... just like that." he panted.

"Oh god Roxy!" he shouted, unleashing his cum all over her face.

He rested his head against her shoulder, taking heavy breaths. He kissed her neck and shoulders as his breathing returned to normal.

"Your turn." he growled, repositioning them so that she was under the water this time.

Andy started with her neck and shoulders then tilted his head down to her breast and lashed her hardened nipple with his tongue. He traced circles around it before taking it in my mouth. She moaned as she tangled her hands in his hair. He moved his head to the other nipple as his finger traced her clit.

"Andy." she moaned.

He released her nipple and slowly washed it, taking extra time to pinch and squeeze it.

"Shit... Andy."

He decided to take this chance to tease her a bit.

"What baby?" he asked, continuing to play with her clit.

"Don't stop." she replied.

He let his index finger slide away from her clit and into her folds. She moaned againas he slid his index finger deep inside of her.

"Holy shit..yes Andy." Roxy cried out. "More." she sighed.

"Mmm... you like that." he growled, moving his fingers faster.

"Yes." she yelled.

He kept up the same speed as he dropped to his knees and started to lick and suck her clit.

"Shit!" she screamed, as she came all over his fingers and mouth.

Roxy moaned smiling seductivly and wrapped her arms around Andy's neck.

"Fuck me." she said.

He immediatly picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Andy thrust into her hard as he pinned her against the shower wall.

"Holy fuck, Andy." she screamed.

"You have such... a dirty...fucking... mouth."he panted, pumping into her.

"Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me." she begged in time with the thrusts.

He groaned as he felt Roxy's walls clench around his shaft.

"I'm cumming." she screamed.

"Your such a naughty fucking girl." He said, releasing his cum inside her.

Andy kissed her gently adn set her feet on the floor.

"I love you babe."

"I love you to Andy," Roxy replied kissing him again.

He switched the water off and picked her up bridal style. They went back into the room and snuggled underneath te covers.

"Goodnight, love." said Andy kissing her one last time.


	15. Maddy and Jake

**Hi Bad Winx luvers! This is Charlie's BFF you can call me C. Charlie promised to let me write her next chap for this story. Most of the things I write are lemon so this will probs be a little more "Advanced" then what she usually writes. She hasn't seeen this yet. I wouldn't let her until I posted it. ; ). Hope u guys lke my chap. XOXO**

**Luv, C**

Maddy&Jake

Maddy stomped into Jake's room angry as hell. He's made her go get food for him three times tonight. He was a pig and she was exausted. Maddy went in a fourth time to find him asleep. _The douche bag! Ugh! _she though. She walked over and set the food next to his bed. She figured if he was asleep she was done for the time being. Maddy turned to leave and that's when it happened. Jake leaped at her and kissed her. Hard.

Saying she was shocked was an understatement and she froze...for about three seconds before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him closer, pulling his body completely over hers. She didn't know why she was doing it she just did. He shoved his way between her legs, forcing his hips to clash with hers. Maddy moaned loudly into his mouth. Jake growled again and pushed his hips further. She moaned louder, already feeling Jake's hard-on against her thigh. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she got a reality check shoving him off.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Maddy shrieked.

"Making out" Jake smirked.

"No shit Einstein. I meant why?" she asked.

His face softened and he drew her closer to him.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you. You always such a badass and guys dig that. Even though I didn't show it I hated it when guys asked you out. It drove me crazy, you drive me crazy."

"Jake," she started breathing heavily as his hand began to pinch mhr through the dress.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked pausing.

She took a deep breath.

"No,"

Maddy felt him smirk on the back of her neck before he pinned her to the bed. Jake harshly kissed her neck before biting it and she ried out. He kissed and sucked on the spot before moving to her lips and their tongues batlled fighting for dominance. She let go after he slid his hand up her dress pulling off her panties bra and clothes. His hand slid down as he latched onto her breast. Jake's fingers started to brush over her clit. She knew he was teasing her and didn't like it. Mady bucked her hips into him and he smirked. Dragging his tongue down her stomach he stopped at her pussy. She jerked as I felt something wet enter her pussy. Her hands gripped the bed as his tongue darted in and out of her while his his fingers pushed in. Jake slipped his tongue out of her dripping pussy before sucking on her clit and fingering her furiously. Her moans filled the room as she arched off the bed. Jake grinned and slipped his fingers out sucking her juices off of them.

"I always wanted to do that to you. Make you scream my name. To be in control over you" he said as he attacked her lips again. Maddy sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist setting her naked body on his lap before grinding her hips into him. Jake groaned as she kissed his neck, grinding her hips again. She nipped at his ear then made her way down his neck sucking and biting it. Jake groaned and bucked his hips into hers.

He ripped his shirt off and crashed his lips ontp hers. Her smooth fingersskillfully unbottoned his pants dragging them down his legs. His boxers were forming a huge tent as she pulled them off. She reached out and pumped slowly along his length.

"Ohh God Maddy..." He moaned.

He pushed his erection deeper into her grip as she continued to stroke his dick. Maddy licked her lips before sticking his cock in her mouth.

"Oh God!" He groaned as her head continued to bob up and down over his length.

"I'm gonna cum," He moaned out. "Oh, god, Maddy!" He moaned as he came in her mouth. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me" she whispered into his ear. Not giving it a second though Dylan flipped her back ontp the bed. He spread her legs wide before slamming into her.

"Ohh God..." Maddy moaned as he began to pump his dick into her pussy.

"Oh...Oh shit!" she screamed. "Faster," she ordered and he complied, growling again.

Her breath hitched as he hit her g-spot. Her moaning got louder and she gripped his arms bucking into his thrusts.

"Jake!" she screamed.

Jake groaned as her walls clamped around him.

"Maddy!" he groaned biting her already marked neck and spilling his seed into her.

He pulled out after they came down from their high. Jake smirked at the girl.

"So you're my girlfriend now, right?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding you ass" Maddy laughed.

Jake grinnned and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled the covers over both of them.. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Information

**Hey guys! How did you like C's chapter. Her real name is Carly and she's a friend of mine. Well, here's the next chap! Hope you like it! R&R!**

Bloom woke up as the sun poured onto her face. She ooked at the blonde next to her and smiled.

'_Wow! Never thought I'd actually fall in love," _she thought.

Suddenly Sky's blue eyes opened and he grinned at her.

"Mornin' Princess," he said.

"Hey sexy," she replied climbing on top of him.

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Unlike last night, this kiss was filed with love and passion. They broke after hearing a knock on the door.

"One sec!" Bloom yelled.

Sky threw on his boxers and Bloom slipped into his shirt, which was about three sizes too big reached to mid thigh and hung off of her shoulder. She flung open the door and found Musa standing there in Rivens' T-shirt. Stella came out a second later in Brandons'.

_'Did they all have sex?' _she thought to herself.

"Hey Blue," Stella yawned using her nickname for Bloom. "We're gonna head downstairs and get some breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Ya sure," Bloom answered. "Babe, I'm getting some food. See you in a few," she called.

Bloom shut the door after Sky said bye and followed Musa and Sella out.

"Babe?" asked Musa smirking.

"What I can't call Sky babe but you can you cann call Riven it?" Bloom responded.

"How did you-?"

"Oh please Muse. Your wearing his shirt for craps sake! And those rooms aren't exactly sound proof," Bloom smirked.

"Bitch," Musa muttered.

"Love you too Muse," Bloom said.

When they arrived at the kitchen they got in the buffett line. Everyone was giving them wierd looks, probably because of their clothes, but they just ignored them. Suddenly, Musa felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey babe," a deep voice said.

Musa turned around to see a guy with spiky black hair blue eyes and a pierced ear. She scowled and shoved the guy off of her.

"I have a boyfriend you ass. Now, get lost!" she shrieked.

The guy attempted to kiss her but he was yanked back and roughly thrown on the ground.

"Unless want to have your funeral at 18 I suggest you get your sorry ass out of here," Riven growled.

"Buzz of man! I'm trying to talk to pretty lady," he attempted to sound confident but his voice wavered a little.

Though younger Riven was twice his size and definatly stronger. Riven growled again and stepped forward threatingly before the guy sprang up and sprinted away.

"You alright babe?" he asked.

"Never better," Musa replied before yanking on his shirt and slamming her lips against his.

"Ew!" Bloom and Stella groaned.

"Shut up! It's not like you won't do it with your boyfriends." said Musa

The girls rolled their eyes and followed Musa back upstairs with Riven in tow. They all planned to eat in Musa and Rivens' room but when they got there they found their friends waiting for them

* * *

**Hey I was gonna end it here but decided to keep going! Enjoy!**

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Just put on some clothes and meet us out here then we'll explain," Brandon replied.

The girls nodded and went inside. They cam out five minutes later dressed in their usual clothes.

"Ok we're here. Now spill," Musa demanded.

Nabu raised up his phone and showed them a text.

_Meet me down at the pier! All of you! I have something very important I think you'll want to see._

_-M.R._

"Who's M.R.?" Stella asked.

"Mitzi Royal. She's this crepy stalker chick. She and her cronies always follow us around," Nabu said.

"So are we going or what?" Layla asked.

"Might as well. She won't stop until she gets her way,"said Timmy.

They all headed downstairs and arrived at the pier twenty minutes later. When they got there they saw a girl with fair sin, long black hair, and cat eye glasses wearing the

skutties clothes you could imagine.

"Hey Brandie,"Mitzi cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck as Stella glared at her, fists clenched.

Brandon noticed Stella's face and shoved her off of him.

"What do you want Mitzi? We're trying to enjoy our vacation," he sneered.

"I don't want you baby. Just your girlfriends,"

They all stared at her in disgust.

"Are you a lesbian or something girl?" asked Roxy.

Mitzi sneered and rolled her eyes.

"No I just have something to show you," she said.

"Not intersted," Maddy snapped.

She grabbed Jake's arm and turned to leave.

"Oh I ythink you'll be very interested in this," Mitzi smirked.

She pulled out her phone and opened up her video storage. She clicked on a video taken months ago. It showed what looked like the boys standing on the sidewalk in fromt of their house wearing shocked faces. **(Hint hint!) **Mitzi simrked at them one last time and hit play.


	17. Videos and Breakups

_Last time on Bad Winx..._

_She pulled out her phone and opened up her video storage. She clicked on a video taken months ago. It showed what looked like the boys standing on the sidewalk in fromt of their house wearing shocked faces. __**(Hint hint!) **__Mitzi simrked at them one last time and hit play._

* * *

_*Start of Video*_

_What's wrong with us? With me? We're acting like babbling idiots. "Ok guys. Get a grip". I snapped. "But- but -she-and they- they were" "English Andy English!" I yelled. "Something's wrong. What the hell is happening to us ?" he spit out. "I'll tell you what's happening" a voice behind us said. Mirta. "Mirta what do you want." I asked. "We'll lets see a million dollars a record deal you outta my life" "I MEANT WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled. God for a 17 year old she is such a brat. "I got bored and I don't have school today. But what I wanted to tell you was I know whats going on. You guys are in love" she smirked. "With those selfish little pricks! You're outta your mind." Sky snapped. "Sure. Whatever. You know I'm right". Then she ran off laughing. Ugh she is such a pain sometimes. "Come on guys lets go" I said. We followed the Winx down the street. They were good ways ahead of us so we could just barely see them. "Whaddaya think they're talking about?" asked Helia. "Probably stupid girl stuff" Riven scoffed. "Ya know they actually looked kinda cute today" Timmy mentioned. "Yeah cute like a water buffalo" Nabu sneered. "We should invite them over" Timmy continued. "WHAT?!" "TIMMY ARE YOU MAD?!" "YOU'RE KIDDING!" "Hey hey hey!" Timmy yelled. "I'm the genius remember. Look we invite them over bring a little beer do our thing then 'Boom' they fall in love with us and we get to break their pretty little hearts". "That" Andy replied "is an awesome plan" "Yeah but we can't just invite them over. We have to lure them into it" Brandon told them. "He's right. If we want to have our way with them we gotta gain their trust." Jake agreed. "How do we do that?" asked Sky. "I guess we gotta be nice to them" Helia answered. The boys shuddered. "Well if we gotta be nice to them wed better start now." Helia sighed._

_*End of Video*_

The girls and the guys just stood there staring at Mitzi with shocked faces. Layla was the first to react turning to Nabu so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her once shocked face was replaced by anger.

"You just used us!" she shrieked.

"Layla, I-"

"No just shut up!" she screamed. Flora finally found her voice.

"Did you even care about any of us?" she asked, tears threating to fall.

"Flora we didn't mean anything by it" said Helia.

"That wasn't my question!" she yelled.

"Did you or did you not use us?" Bloom asked coldly.

"At first we were but then we got to know you and we went on this trip and we...we fell in love with you" Sky told her his voice wavering a bit.

"Roxy please forgive us," Andy begged something he never did. Roxy was obviously important to him.

"No! We will never forgive you for this! I can't believe you guys! What you just thought you could have sex with us and then dump us like trash. Well that's not gonna happen!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Riven.

The girls took a deep breath and all screamed

"WE'RE THROUGH!"

With that the girls stalked back inside the hotel leaving a smirking bitch and their shocked EX-boyfriends in the dust.

* * *

**I hate this chapter! But we're gonna be out tommorow and I can't update. Sorry! I love you guys and please review or PM me for any ideas you have for ANY of my stories.**

**Kisses!**

**-M.L.J.**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IM GOING INTO TOTAL FANGIRL MODE RIGHT NOW! LOOK AT THIS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TYPE IN AUSTIN AND ALLY CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS PROMO!


	19. Thoughts of the Heartbreakers

**Riven POV**

It's been a week. A whole fucking week! I miss my Muse. Yes, I tough-guy Riven, miss a girl. but she's so different. She's kind, doesn't put up with my crap, and she's the only girl who's had the stamina to keep up with me in bed. God I want her back so much.

**Jake's POV**

I stared out the window watching all the babes on the beach. They were hot but none of them were as hot as Maddy. She was so beautiful and it killed me that she didn't even realieze it. The girls had left yesterday, checking into different rooms. I missed being able to kiss her plump pink lips and feel the skin on her killer body. God, her body. One sex session and I'm going all mushy. This girl must really be something special.

**Sky's POV**

I stared at a picture of Bloom on my phone. I took it after we had sex. Her long red hair was messed up and hung in her face, her cyan eyes were bright, and her lips were slightly puffy from making out. She was wearing my T shirt which hung off her shoulder and fell mid-thigh. God, she looked so sexy. And I missed her like crazy.

**Timmy's POV**

I hated myself. So much. That's new for me. I mean, yeah I'm kind of a nerd but I'm still hot. I've never hated myself before. Now that I've lost Tecna I feel lke shit. God she must hate me. I wanted her, needed her back. She was the only thing that could keep me going anymore. Without her, I have nothing to live for.

**Helia's POV**

_Flora. Flora! _I bolted up in bed and looked under the covers. The sheets were soaked. Great. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower, washing off the evidence of my very realistic dream. An image of Flora popped into my head but I shook it off. I just couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I tried. Her eyes, her hair, her…..body. I looked down and groaned, changing the water from hot to cold. I needed to stay in the shower a lot longer than planned.

**Brandon's POV**

I punched the bag over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about Stella. She was, is, amazing. She's my can of Vodka. A drug and I needed another hit badly. I closed my eyes and imagined her beautiful face. Silky blonde hair, amber eyes, flawless skin. My mind wandered back to our second round of sex last week. We'd done it in the shower. I remembered how hot she looked with her wet hair. The way the water rolled off her breasts, down her stomach, and onto her- God! I doubled over in pain. Great. Now I needed a cold shower.

**Andy's POV**

I was walking around the hotel, trying to find Roxy. I didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, a flash of pink hair caught my eye.

"Roxy! Roxy wait!" I called. She turned around and her violet eyes widened then darkened.

"What Andy?" she growled.

"Roxy I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry. I love you! Please for-"

"Save it!" she screamed.

"But Rox-"

"Just go away. Please," she asked, her voice cracking.

I noticed ears falling down her face as she walked away. I couldn't believe it. I made the girl of my dreams cry.

**Nabu's POV **

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I swear if one more girl hits on me I'll jump off a bridge. I flopped onto my bed and groaned. I wanted Layla back. I wanted her laugh, her jokes, her….fucking amazing body. I wanted her back more than anything. We all wanted them back. And I'm gonna make sure we do anything to get them.

* * *

**Guys I am soooooooo sorry! I gonna try and update a lot more now! ANyway this chap is kind of a filler but I promise the next chap will be up next week. Thnx! Luv ya and please don't hate me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I know you're getting pretty tired of these authors notes but the truth is. I just have no more ideas for this story. DOes this mean I'm quitting it? No. I'm simply putting it on hiatus while I think of some new ideas. I'm also looking for a co author that might be able to help me out so if you're interested just PM me or Review. One more thing. I need some input from you guys about my OC's. The new fairy/ character I created, Maddy, has a boyfriend and a brother who are both mine. Dy lan is her boyfriend and Jake is her brother. Another reason I haven't been updating is because I'm trying to figure out if I should switch them or not. By switch I mean switch their names. No personality or appearence changes. Just names. SO i've posted a poll on my profile that says "What should I name my OC's boyfriend" then it sayd rename him Jake or leave it at Dylan. Please vote. The faster you vote the faster I can get writing again. Thanks guys and once again I am deeply sorry!**


	21. Five Months Later

**Hey guys I just got out of school today and I figured what better way to celebrate than an update. SO the winner of the co author contest is XxX Amulet Amuto XxX and I'm changing Dylan's name to Jake. I'm gonna be updating all my stories this week! Hope you enjoy! Peace!**

* * *

Normal POV

_~Five months later~_

It's May now and the end of the school year is coming up. The Winx still hadn't gotten over what happened in Miami. As soon as they'd got home they completely shut out the boys. They had their seats moved in class, they didn't sit at the same lunch table anymore, they even got new boyfriends.

Though it was obvious, to everyone but them, that the other boys were just their rebound guys it still didn't stop the sting the Specialists felt every time they saw their former girlfriends. The boys were devastated, even though they claimed to be over it.

Now, it's fifth period History and the boys are sitting behind the girls, at the very back. Riven watched with pure hatred as Musa leaned over and whispered something to her boyfriend, Mark, before giggling. His fists clenched, snapping his pen in his fists.

"Ahem! Mr. Nebula, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah! There is! Tell miss giggles and her boyfriend over there to tone it down," Riven growled.

Musa turned away from Mark and glared at Riven.

"Actually Ms., could you tell blockhead over there to keep his mouth shut!" Musa retorted.

"Who do you think your talking to, bitch!" Riven said.

"Someone who should mind their own business!" Musa growled leaning over the back of her chair.

"At least I'm not some anime chic who flaunts her ass around like its a flag!" Riven yelled leaning closer.

"At least I'm not a jackass with an ego the size of Texas!" Musa screamed.

Neither of them noticed that they were getting closer to each other until they were practically nose to nose. They stopped hurling insults and just glared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Sexual Tension," someone muttered and the whole class burst into laughter.

"That's enough!" the teacher scolded. "Musa, Riven sit down and face the front before I give you both detention!"

Both teenagers grumbled and sat down in their seats.

"Now, as I was saying class as an end of the year gift I'm taking you all on a class trip to Paris!"

The whole class erupted in cheers and whoops.

"Okay, okay settle down. Now you will have to have partners. And you'll be choosing them,"

The class cheered again.

"But-" the cheering stopped.

"It will be boy-girl and you will choose your partners from a hat. The girls will be choosing from boys names."

The class groaned. As the teacher came around with a hat Bloom got a sudden bad feeling about the name picking. As the teacher approached her seat she reached into the hat and pulled out a name. Her eyes widened in horror at the boys name. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the other Winx doing the same. She looked back at the piece of paper in her hand.

_Sky Eracklyon_

* * *

**Predictable I know. But I have a question for you guys. Should I do a time skip to when they're on the plane to Paris or do a chapter in the guy's POV first You know to see what they think about being partners with the girls? Review please! It's summer so the more you review the faster I'll update!**


End file.
